


Love At First Bite

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Muu needs a place to sleep. Koumei has a price for it.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Kudos: 6





	Love At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> thanks be to the discord

Muu was glad that he found a place to bunker down for the night. It was an old mansion in the middle of the woods, but there was nothing decrepit about the place. He sniffed around inside, looking for anyone and anything that could pose a problem. 

"Looking for something?" asked a voice behind him. It sounded tired. Muu whipped around and saw a man behind him, pale like he'd never seen the sun and eyes bearing the tiredness in his voice. Red hair cascaded over the man's back as he sauntered over to Muu. 

"Ah, I was just looking for somewhere to sleep for the night," Muu said. "It's a ways off to home, so I need shelter for now." 

"You're a Fanalis. Interesting. Not many have come by since I moved in." 

"Others have come here?" 

"In the past. There are bedrooms upstairs. However, I would ask for something in return for lodging." 

"Of course. How rude of me not to offer what I have. What is it you're seeking?" Muu prayed it was something material. 

"Blood." 

Not that material. 

"May I ask why?" Muu asked. In response, the man flexed his face and bared fangs. Muu jumped and gulped. His heart pounded as the man came closer. It didn't matter that he was slender and looked like he had no strength in his body. Every muscle in Muu's body froze under the intense gaze that blazed from his eyes. 

"I doubt I need to tell you." 

The man — the vampire — pushed Muu to the floor and leaned in toward his neck. 

"C-can I at least get your name first? My name is Muu Alexius." 

"Alexius. An ancient name. My name is Ren Koumei." Koumei scraped his fangs against Muu's neck and looked for a good puncture spot, then tapped his fangs into the skin to draw a good stream. Muu winced. 

"That... hurt a bit." 

"Delicious scent..." Koumei licked the blood before attaching and sucking deeply. Muu cried out and... moaned a bit. It felt good. 

"You like it? Please don't take all of it." 

"I do. Stay tonight, and longer if you wish." The look on Koumei's face was markedly different. Gone was the hunter, here was the keeper of the cage. "I want to get to know you." 

Muu sensed he was in graver danger than he could ever know, but he needed a place to stay. Surely one night couldn't hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you wish~


End file.
